


Foolish Mortal

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook Prompt, Feelings, M/M, Prompt Fic, Saturday prompt, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Never in his life had Sam felt so... disgusted with himself at leaving someone behind.





	Foolish Mortal

  
  
Never in his life had Sam felt so... disgusted with himself at leaving someone behind. He knew... he just knew that Gabriel wouldn't survive his encounter with Lucifer. Sam looked in the rearview mirror of the Impala as Dean let the engine roar and the rubber burn on the asphalt. The light... Sam saw the light in the mirror and knew what it meant... the death of an angel... and in this case, the death of an archangel. 

 

Sam could barely suppress a whimper and pressed his face against the cold window. It hurt... it hurt so damn much to even think about Gabriel... gone. 

 

Dean checked them into the next best motel and Sam functioned on auto-pilot. He dropped in his bed and ignored Dean's attempts to talk to him. Sam didn't want to talk, he didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to cry and on top of it, Sam wanted to be sure... he needed to be sure that Gabriel was really dead and hadn't just vanished with a big lightshow to fool his brother. 

 

Sam waited until Dean fell asleep before he got up silently. With careful and nimble fingers, Sam fished the keys to the Impala out of Dean's pocket. That Dean never took his clothes off and slept in his jeans and shirt made it difficult but not impossible. On silent feet, Sam left the room and went to the Impala. He was sure Dean would wake up the moment the engine came to life. Taking a deep breath, Sam turned the key and the not so silent engine roared to life. Sam slammed the door shut and went off right as Dean nearly ripped the door out of its hinges. Sam saw his brothers' enraged faces in the mirror, but he didn't stop because... he had to see it with his own eyes.

 

Sam drove all the way back to the hotel from where they just feld from only hours ago. He shut the engine off and left the car. 

 

Now that all the gods were dead, the hotel was nothing but a ruin and Sam was sure that Lucifer had his fun as well in part of the destruction. Sam climbed over fallen walls and debris. He could see the blood splattered all over the walls where Lucifer had met and killed the other gods, but their bodies were gone. 

 

With bile in throat, Sam found the main room where Gabriel told them to take Kali and make a run for it... Sam took a deep breath and walked around the corner only to stop midstep. 

 

There... in the middle of the room on the floor... was the fallen vessel of the archangel Gabriel. His wings were burned into the floor and parts of the table, and part of Sam's mind told him it looked like the archangel was sleeping but another part, that sounded very much like Castiel, told him angels don't need to sleep. 

 

With hesitated steps, Sam walked into the room with his eyes fixed on the fallen archangel while tears streamed down his face. Why hadn't he used his time with the trickster and told him the truth? The truth that he... Sam didn't even finish the thought as he dropped to his knees next to Gabriel. He longed... he yearned to touch Gabriel's face but hesitated at the same moment. To feel him dead and cold would only make it more real to Sam...

 

Swallowing the foul taste on his tongue, Sam cupped Gabriel's face with his hand. The archangel looked so small laying on the ground. Normally, his personality could fill a room and his ego could make it hard to breathe, but now... Sam was still crying silent tears when he bent forward to rest his head on Gabriel's chest. There was no sound, no beating heart and something in Sam's just... broke. 

 

"I love you Gabriel and I'm sorry...," Sam whispered and pressed his face against the tricksters' shirt while he still cradled Gabriel’s face with his hand. 

 

A sharp zinging pain snapped through Sam's body and he gasped before another gasp sounded through the room and the chest under Sam's face expanded with a deep breath. 

 

Startled, Sam pulled back and stared at Gabriel's face. The archangel took another deep breath and looked at Sam with a mix of horror and wonder. "What... what have you done you foolish Mortal?" Gabriel whispered before his golden eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness. Sam was still staring at Gabriel and held the display of his phone close to Gabriel's mouth just to be sure and when Gabriel's breath fogged the display, Sam dropped the phone and pushed himself back from the unconscious archangel. 

 

How was that even possible? Gabriel had been dead. There had been no breath and his wings were burned into the floor but now... now the archangel was breathing, and the outlines of the wings had vanished. 

 

Slowly, Sam moved closer to Gabriel and checked the archangels' pulse, just to be sure and indeed, Sam found a strong beating heart under his fingers. 

 

Not one to waste any more time, Sam moved his arms under Gabriel's back and shoulders and lifted the surprisingly light man up and carried him back to the car. Sam had to lean Gabriel against the car to open the door but once Sam had Gabriel on the Impala's backseat, Sam wrapped the archangel carefully into his own jacket and one of their spare blankets before he jogged around the car to leave the destroyed hotel behind.

 

With his eyes switching back and forth between the road and the sleeping trickster, Sam started to think. There were three things Sam knew for certain. Dean wasn't going to be happy, having Gabriel around was one thing, but Dean would never accept them as a couple. Gabriel was a trickster, it was integrated in his blood by now there was no stopping it. Lastly, Sam was head over heels for an archangel of the Lord. Now all he needed to do was find the courage to tell him. When Gabriel was awake and had a chance to answer... and to tell him why he thought of Sam as foolish mortal now. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
